


Have a Cuddle, Swing a Little

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, cuddle party turned sex party, everyone is just getting it on with everyone, no powers, safe sex all around, this is the fic I want to be remembered for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After exams, Iris takes Barry to a cuddle party.<br/>Going along with her turns out to be the best decision of Barry's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Cuddle, Swing a Little

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my personal gift to the Flarrow Fandom.  
> We're all multishippers, living peacefully in our trash kingdoms...
> 
> I tagged all the pairings Barry actually sees in action, as the story is written from Barry's PoV.  
> But there are a few more pairings implied ;)
> 
> Thanks to [Aunt Crimson](http://crimsondomingo.tumblr.com) and [Lis](http://lisellevelvet.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!

“We’re going to a what?”

Barry stared at Iris in bewilderment. She had had some crazy ideas, and exams always seemed to amplify them, but this…

 

“A cuddle party,” Iris answered, bouncing a bit on her toes. “I heard about it from Cisco. Apparently, his girlfriend and her brother organize them. You meet new people and spend the evening cuddling.”

 

“That’s… Kind of terrifying,” Barry pointed out. “Just cuddling up to strangers?”

 

“Human contact is necessary to survive, Bar,” Iris chided him. “You should know, that was part of your psych exam, remember?”

 

“I do remember, yes, but still…” Barry trailed off. “What if it’s weird?”

 

“The people are all handpicked and vetted by older members,” Iris pointed out. “Cisco is our friend. He wouldn’t put us in a room full of ax murderers.”

 

“Do you know how many people will be there?” Barry asked.

 

Iris closed her eyes to count in her head. “13, I think. We know some of them - Cisco and Caitlin, Ollie and Felicity…”

 

“It’s staff, too?” Barry said, scandalized. “Cuddling with students?”

 

“We’re all adults, Barry,” Iris answered, rolling her eyes. “This is college, not High School. So, are you in or not?”

 

Barry looked at her and sighed. “Fine. But if it gets too weird, I’m leaving.”

 

“Sure thing, Bar,” Iris laughed and hooked her arm into his, pulling him along.

 

Barry wasn’t sure he would survive that evening.

 

***

 

Scratch that, Barry was absolutely sure he would die today.

 

“We’re doing what now?” he hissed at Iris who looked at least a little bit ashamed.

 

“Sorry, Bar, I couldn’t tell you before,” she apologized. “You wouldn’t have come.”

 

“Of course I wouldn’t have come,” he groaned. “This is a _sex party_ , Iris, this is just… Oh god, I can’t believe you did this to me.”

 

“You’re always free to leave, no one is held prisoner here.”

 

Barry looked up at the smirking brunette in front of him. Cisco had introduced her as his girlfriend, Lisa, one of the organizers of this party. The other one was her brother, Len, Barry’s psych professor. Which was just awkward on so many levels, not least because Barry found him _murderously_ hot.

 

“I know,” he answered Lisa, rubbing his neck. “It’s just… Uhm… I don’t…”

 

“Look,” Lisa said, coming closer, hopping a bit over the mattresses covering the whole floor of the restaurant they had rented for this. Heavy drapes covered all the windows and the lights were dimmed, all tables moved to another room. There were just mattresses, pillows and blankets. And 13 people, including Barry, in various states of undress, but at least everyone was still wearing underwear.

 

“This is a nice thing to relax with,” Lisa continued, breaking through Barry’s panicking thoughts. “We told Cisco you can come because you won’t be in Len’s class again next semester - he doesn’t like having his current or future students here. We have supplies, everyone is clean - we made sure to get that info, too, and don’t even ask how - and everything is totally consensual. If someone comes onto you and you say no, they’ll back off. This is supposed to be fun, no pressure.”

 

She smiled at Barry. “I had thought Iris told you about it before, of course, but if you want to leave, no one will think less of you. It’s not for everyone.” She leaned forward. “But I’ll tell you a secret: Len was excited when he heard you were coming.”

 

Barry’s eyes widened and he looked over to where Len was talking to a blond guy and Mick Rory, head of campus security.

 

“He was?” Barry asked and Lisa nodded.

 

“I swear,” she smirked. “He shut himself in his room and had a whole freak out. I know because I bug his room.”

 

That was… Disturbing to know, but Barry was still hung up on the fact that Len apparently wanted him to be here. Wanted to… Oh, god.

 

“I’ll stay,” Barry said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Lisa smiled approvingly and walked away while Iris hugged him in relief.

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” she said again. “But I promise, this will be great.”

 

Barry still wasn’t so sure about it but it was definitely looking to be an interesting night.

He blushed when his eyes met Len’s. Oh yes, definitely interesting…

 

***

 

A while later, Barry found out that _interesting_ wasn't a strong enough word.

 

After Len and Lisa had explained the rules to everyone - even though everyone but Barry and Iris had been to one of these parties before - people toward each other.

 

Barry saw Cisco and Lisa inviting a fellow student in Cisco’s program, Hartley, to their corner.

Caitlin and her fiancé Ronnie, both professors, medicine and mechanics respectively, parted with a kiss. Caitlin went to Mick Rory and Ollie, Felicity’s on-off-again boyfriend and a TA in the business department, had joined them.

Felicity, who was also in the business department, getting her second - or third? Barry wasn’t sure - master’s degree, met up with Ronnie and a medical student, Shawna.

 

Barry was pretty sure the groups wouldn’t stay like that for long.

 

“Stop gawking, Barry,” Iris whispered and he looked down at her. She sneaked her arms around his naked chest, wearing only a bra and her panties, while he had stripped to his boxers.

 

He folded his arms around her waist. “I’m still not sure I won’t run screaming in a bit,” he told her and she chuckled, pressing light kisses to his chest. Barry shivered. He and Iris had dated in High School but, in the end, decided they were better off as friends, but this was familiar, this felt good. He kissed her, letting his tongue move with hers slowly.

 

Suddenly, Barry gasped, releasing Iris’ mouth, and turned his head. A firm chest was pressed against his back and he found himself looking into Len’s stupidly perfect blue eyes.

 

Barry blushed, going even darker when he caught movement from his front and saw the blond guy - Eddie, working at Campus security with Mick - kissing Iris’ neck, sucking at it.

 

“Eyes on me, Mr. Allen,” Len whispered into his ear and Barry shivered, automatically obeying. Their eyes met and Len kissed him.

 

Barry groaned, his hands flexing on Iris’ hips. She pressed closer against him as Barry lost himself in the kiss - better than he ever dared to imagine, deep and filthy from the start.

 

“I’m glad you came,” Len said as they parted a few minutes later.

 

“Didn’t come yet,” Barry answered without thinking and laughed at the startled look on Len’s face.

 

“Well, in that case,” Len growled after he gathered his thoughts, pressing closer. Barry’s mouth went dry, feeling the hard line of Len’s boxer-covered cock against his ass. His own dick was pressed against Iris and there was - he groaned. Iris was definitely getting wet. If that was from the way Eddie kissed her and rubbed her breasts with both hands or from the whole situation, Barry didn’t really care.

 

“How about we start getting to that part then?” Len continued and nibbled on Barry’s earlobe. “I’ve thought about fucking you since the first day of class where you stumbled in barely on time and blushed so prettily during your trek to a seat… I wanted to see how deep that blush goes.”

 

He snuck a look down Barry’s front. “Glad I was right. It does go all the way down.”

His hand slipped between Barry and Iris, tweaking one of her nipples on the way down, making her groan and Eddie grin, and trailed down until it reached the edge of Barry’s boxers.

“Take it off?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “I really want to see you…”

 

Barry swallowed. His eyes met Iris’ which shone with happiness and lust.

 

“Will you fuck me, Barry?” she asked, her voice and words going straight to his dick. “Want you to, while he fucks you, bringing you deeper inside me… And I want to suck you off,” she added, turning to Eddie. “May I?”

 

Eddie nodded enthusiastically.  Barry knew the other man was wrapped completely around Iris’ little finger. Good, as it should be.

 

“Sounds like a great plan,” Len said and started to rearrange them.

 

A few minutes later Barry found himself leaning over Iris, sucking her breasts, while two of Len’s fingers were moving in and out of his ass. It had been a while since he’d done anything with a guy but his body still remembered how nice it felt to get fingered by someone other than himself - Barry knew he was going to be ready very soon.

 

Iris was letting out moans and whimpers as Barry nibbled on her breasts. Eddie’s hand was moving between them, scissoring in and out of Iris, occasionally brushing against Barry’s dick. Barry was afraid he’d come just from this, all this stimulation. He tried to think of something non-erotic but that was very hard when people were moaning in ecstasy all around him

 

He snuck a look over to the others.

 

Hartley was riding Cisco, who had Lisa sitting on his face. Hartley looked at Barry’s group often, though, and Barry was pretty sure there was pure hunger in his eyes.

 

Caitlin was on the floor, on hands and knees, sucking off Mick while Ollie fucked her from behind, his eyes trained on where Felicity was getting eaten out by Shawna, who in turn had Ronnie’s cock deep inside her.

 

Everyone was clearly enjoying themselves and leaving the party was the furthest thing on Barry’s mind.

 

“God, you look incredible,” Len whispered in his ear, bowing over his back. “Doesn’t he just look delicious, Eddie?”

 

“He sure does,” Eddie agreed, smiling a truly angelic smile at Barry when he looked up. Again with the blue eyes. Barry might have a thing for men with blue eyes, who knew? “But Iris looks even better, sorry, Barry,” Eddie added and his gaze was fixed back on Iris’ face.

 

“I would probably agree,” Barry said, smiling at his best friend. “But I can’t see how Len looks right now, so the jury is still out on that one.”

 

Len groaned and pulled out his fingers. “God, you’re going to kill me,” he said and Barry heard the rustling of a condom wrapper. “Here, Thawne, put this on. And this one is for our middle man.”

 

Barry had to suck in a breath as Iris put the condom on him, eyes sparkling. “Still got it,” she said and giggled.

 

Barry smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. “Well, it’s not something that’s easy to forget.”

 

His next words were punched out of him as Len entered him slowly. “God, fuck, that feels…”

He angled his body and used his hand to align his own cock. Slowly, with Len pushing into him, Barry was pressing forward, too, into Iris.

 

She arched her back when he was fully inside her, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Eddie wound his hand in her hair, turning her head to the side. “Come on, beautiful,” he told her. “Open up for me.”

 

Barry watched breathlessly as Iris sucked sloppily on Eddie’s dick, the position not giving her the best access. He got rocked back and forth by Len’s powerful thrusts inside of him, making him see stars. Feeling so full and at the same time being enclosed by Iris’ heat, the view in front of him - Barry felt close to dying.

 

No wonder they called an orgasm _La petit mort_ : Little death.

 

But Barry would die happy, if it happened tonight. It couldn’t get any better than this, he was sure. Len, the guy he’d been crushing on the whole semester, fucking him, while he was fucking his best friend, who clearly enjoyed giving head to one of the nicest people Barry ever met - yep, sounded like heaven.

  
  


And when he came, his orgasm practically punched out of him by a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, he felt Iris clenching around him. Eddie’s hand had sneaked between them and rubbed her clit while Barry fucked her, making her cum even faster.

 

“Oh god,” Iris sobbed as she swallowed as much of Eddie’s cock as she could reach.

“Fuck,” Eddie swore and held her head still as he came into her mouth.

 

Barry would have collapsed on top of Iris if Len hadn’t held him up, fucking into him only a few more times before stilling, groaning into Barry’s neck.

 

“God, Red, that was incredible,” Len mumbled and kissed the sweaty skin of Barry’s back. “Better than I anticipated. So much better.”

 

Barry chuckled weakly. “Likewise. But why do you call me Red?”

 

Len grinned against Barry’s neck. “Because you blush so prettily…”

 

They stayed that way for a bit longer, before disentangling themselves.

Barry looked around for the nearest trashcan to get rid of the condom.  Len pointed one out; they were strategically placed among the mattresses.

 

“You’re really well prepared,” Barry said awkwardly, suddenly not able to look into Len’s eyes.

 

“We’ve been doing this a while,” Len answered and touched Barry’s chin to make him look up. He gave him another deep kiss, but this one seemed… sweeter, somehow. “But I like today better than usual.”

 

Barry smiled at him and then turned when Eddie tapped him on the shoulder. “Something I’ve wanted to do before,” Eddie said and suddenly he was the one kissing Barry, his hand tugging Barry’s hair.

 

Barry groaned, turning all the way around to sneak his hands around Eddie’s waist, letting the other man control the kiss. So different than Len, but no less amazing.

 

“They make a really pretty picture, don’t they?” Iris said where she was snuggled against Len.

 

He nodded, watching his best friend kiss Barry heatedly. “Oh, yes. Definitely.”

 

“Okay, this is getting a bit one-sided,” came a new voice from the side.

 

Barry and Eddie broke their kiss and looked at Hartley who stood next to them, condom-covered cock straining against his stomach.

 

Hartley stared at Barry’s mouth. “I want those lips around my cock. Think you can do that, pretty boy?”

 

Barry blushed. “Uh… Yeah, sure.” He looked at Hartley’s cock and licked his lips. “My pleasure.”

 

Barry got on his knees in front of Hartley and looked up at him from under his eyelashes. “Any special requests?”

 

Hartley groaned, winding both his hands in Barry’s hair. “Show me how deep you can go?”

 

“As you wish,” Barry answered, smirking, and went forward, kissing the tip. Whoever had bought the condoms had been nice enough to get some without an overpowering taste of latex.

 

He took in more of Hartley, going slow, making the other man moan as Barry flicked his tongue. “God, you’re really good at this,” Hartley panted. “No wonder with a mouth like that… Wanted to have you like this since Cisco showed me a picture of you weeks ago…”

 

Barry hummed, making Hartley’s fingers clench in his hair. Barry opened his eyes and looked up - right into Mick Rory’s face who was stepping up behind Hartley.

 

“Room for one more?” came the gruff voice and Barry winked.

 

Hartley’s eyes shot open in surprise. “Wha- fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Hartley moaned as Mick pushed right into him in one quick move.

 

Barry imagined Hartley was still nice and open from Cisco fucking him earlier, but that Mick was still going after he just came in Caitlin’s mouth was a surprise.

 

Mick was building up speed and thrusting into Hartley harder, making him rock forward. Barry decided the best course of action was just to take as much as he could, letting Mick’s motions rock Hartley deeper into his mouth and throat.

 

He grabbed Hartley’s hip with one hand and put the other on Mick’s, spurring him on.

 

“You love this, don’t you, Hart?” Mick growled from above, sucking marks into Hartley’s neck. “Love not being able to move on your own… Taking it, and getting what others give you… Isn’t that right, kid?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Hartley whimpered, one of his hands leaving Barry’s hair and moving backwards, behind Mick’s neck. “Please, daddy, give me more.”

 

Barry was a bit startled to realize that Hartley calling Mick _daddy_ made his own dick throb. Well. He learned a lot of new things about himself today.

 

Barry redoubled his efforts, taking Hartley in even deeper, making him cry out as he swallowed around the cock in his throat.

 

“Cum inside him,” Mick growled. “Cum down pretty boy’s throat, Hart, do it!”

 

“Yes, daddy,” Hartley gasped and Barry felt him pulse in his mouth. He was actually a bit sad there was a condom in the way. He’d have loved to drink Hartley right up…

 

Mick grunted as he came, stilling behind Hartley, one hand moving to cradle Barry’s face surprisingly gentle.

 

“Well done, boys,” he said and both Hartley and Barry preened at the praise.

 

Mick walked off after a bit and Hartley sank to his knees, legs giving out. Barry took the condom off for him and got rid of it.

 

“Thanks,” Hartley rasped out. “Could you get me a water?”

 

Barry nodded and walked on unsteady legs to the one table left in the room, laden with water, juice, and snacks. No alcohol, that was forbidden at the party. Barry got water for Hartley, two sandwiches, and a juice for himself, before he walked back. His own cock was starting to fatten up at the sights around him, but for now he wanted something to drink.

 

Though he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying over where Len was eating out Caitlin, or where Ollie was sucking off Eddie. Iris seemed to be in a tangle with Lisa and Shawna, but Barry couldn’t see much from his spot on the mattress. The rest of the group seemed to be taking a break, too.

 

“Here you go,” he said, handing Hartley the water and a sandwich.

 

“Thanks,” Hartley said again, chugging half the bottle in one swallow. “So, how do you like your first party?”

 

Barry laughed. “It’s certainly not what I expected,” he answered. “But so far I enjoy it.”

 

“I can see that,” Hartley said with a leer and looked Barry up and down slowly. “You ready for another round?”

 

“Give me five more minutes, please,” Barry protested. “I have no idea how they’re all still going right now.”

 

“They take something, I guess,” Hartley said and shrugged at Barry’s startled look. “Prescription stuff. Something like Viagra? The old ones don’t want to lose against us young ones with the low refractory period.”

 

They smirked at each other, finishing their sandwiches.

 

“You finish with your gossipping?”

 

They looked up to see Caitlin and Ronnie looking down on them.

 

Barry smiled. “Hey, Cait. Ronnie.” He wasn’t even disturbed anymore by the fact that both of them were stark naked. Everyone here was, after all.

 

“Barry,” Caitlin said. “I’d like to suck you off. That okay with you?”

 

Barry felt his dick grow harder. “Uhm. Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Hartley snorted and took the juice from Barry before getting up. “I’ll bring this back.” He looked at Ronnie, lifting an eyebrow. “Gonna fuck me?”

 

“Sure, Hart,” Ronnie said and followed him.

 

“Everyone is so relaxed,” Barry marveled as he sat back a bit, letting Caitlin move between his legs. “Are you all friends outside of these parties, too?”

 

Caitlin snorted. “No,” she said and moved to put a condom on Barry, giving him a few strokes to get him ready. “Cisco and Hartley are bitter rivals in class. Len and Oliver despise each other - the way they fuck over there? It’s their way to let their aggressions out.”

 

Barry moaned as she licked his cock a few times. “We girls hang out sometimes, though Shawna, Lisa, and I don’t really get along. So, mostly, these parties are like a… A safe haven. Outside, we don’t have much in common.”

 

That was the last thing she said before going down on Barry. He could barely do anything more than grab her hair and let his head fall back. She was really good at this.

 

“She likes it when you fuck her mouth.”

 

Barry looked up to see Felicity standing next to his head. “Yeah?” he groaned and jerked his hips up a bit, making Caitlin moan around his cock. “What do you like?”

 

She grinned. “You eating me out could be something I like. If you want to. I mean -”

 

Barry smirked. “Come here, then.”

 

Felicity hurried to comply and sat on his face. Barry loved eating out girls. Iris had said he was very good at it, too. Felicity seemed to agree if the way she whimpered above him was any indication. His thrusts into Caitlin’s mouth were getting less smooth as he tried to coordinate their movements with the movement of his tongue but it didn’t really matter. He was still close to coming just a few minutes earlier.

 

Felicity squirting into his mouth was what finally pushed Barry over the edge, making him come into Caitlin’s mouth who moved off him with a whimper.

 

“That was really nice,” she croaked and sneaked a hand between her legs. “I’m all wet.”

 

Barry growled and rolled around until he had her pushed back. Felicity laughed weakly as Barry continued showing off his talented tongue for Caitlin now.

 

Caitlin shrieked as she came, grasping Barry’s head to keep him from moving away. He obliged by licking her until she came once more, finally falling back, exhaustion all over her face.

 

Barry wiped a hand over his face, the whole lower half of it wet from the both of them.

 

“I think this is more action than I’ve had in the whole of High School,” he said, making them both laugh.

 

“Hard to believe, Red,” Len said as he walked over, leaving an exhausted Ollie behind. Apparently Len had won the aggression match. “With a mouth like that, and that body, too, it’s hard to imagine no one wanting to ravish you every second of the day.”

 

Barry flushed at the compliment. “Well, there was someone, but he rather showed it with his fist in my face,” he said awkwardly. “Took him three years to gather his courage to actually ask me for a date - but I declined.”

 

Len bent down to kiss Barry, sucking the taste of Caitlin and Felicity from his tongue. “His loss,” he murmured.

 

He settled down and pulled Barry in his lap. “Exhausted?”

 

“Hmmm,” Barry said, snuggling into Len’s chest. “Nice, though.”

 

He looked over the other couples in the room. “Have to admit, I didn’t expect it to be like this. Or that I’d enjoy it so much.”

 

“It’s always a surprise, for newcomers, I mean.” Len nodded, kissing Barry’s neck, making him shiver. “It’s a special occasion. Letting loose, putting yourself completely out there, trying new things... It’s a terrifying concept for a lot of people, and involves a lot of trust. Normally, we’re all pretty… well. Let’s say we’re less adventurous.”

 

Barry turned a bit to look at him. “And monogamous?”

 

“Not all of us,” Len said with a shrug. “But me, yeah.” He smiled a bit. “Why? Interested?”

 

Barry blushed again and looked away. “Depends on what. I’m actually not the type for casual sex. I mean, this is great, but I couldn’t do that all the time. It’s just not me.”

 

“How about dinner?” Len asked and turned Barry’s head back gently. “And a movie? I’ll even drive you home with no expectations beyond a good-night kiss.”

 

Barry smiled brightly. “Yeah? You are a real gentleman, Mr. Snart.”

 

“For you, Mr. Allen? I can be whatever you want.”

 

They kissed again, slow and long.

 

Then Len gave Barry a little pat on the thigh. “Come on. I know for a fact that Ollie is dying to fuck you. And Eddie really wants to suck you off. Sound good?”

 

Barry grinned and took Len’s hand to pull him up. “Sounds perfect.”

 

And they moved back into the fray.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, please tell me if you died happy <3
> 
> If you want to rant at me, my tumblr is: [DaughterofScotland](http://daughterofscotland.tumblr.com)


End file.
